


Loss of...

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Neji remembers his first time





	

Everyone remembers their first time having sex, it’s usually isn’t all that good and you wish that it was better. Neji remembers his was over a desk in an abandoned classroom. Shikamaru had been very moody that day and when one of the male students had cornered him, well it all started with that.   
One minute he was trying to get away from the boy that was to close for comfort as well as the fact that he kept touching him. The next he is being dragged along behind Shikamaru. There were no words exchanged just Shikamaru pushing him up against a wall and kissing him senseless. The kissing then turned to groping which ended with him bent over a desk ass in the air.   
Neji was embarrassingly quick and the sex itself was rough and dirty. Shikamaru was of course careful preparing him and if Neji had wanted it to stop it would have. Strangely enough after it was all said and done with Shikamaru lit of a cigarette and sat on the window ledge while Neji tried to compose himself.   
“Come with me to my father's funeral?”  
Neji blinked, he understood now. With love bites littering his body and Shikamaru sitting in a soft display, the boy had just wanted to relish in the fact that this was his. That Neji wasn't going to leave him as well.   
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight finished!


End file.
